


How They Make You a Weapon - the comic

by luckyraeve, monicawoe



Series: How They Make You a Weapon [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Brainwashing, Gen, Hallucinations, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyraeve/pseuds/luckyraeve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How They Make You a Weapon - the comic</p><p>art by <a href="http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/">luckyraeve</a><br/>words by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe">monicawoe</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Make You a Weapon - Shave & a Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier gets a shave and a haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for ideal mobile viewing, please visit our tumblr](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/93804107233/luckyraeve-how-they-make-you-a-weapon-shave)

[part 1 : Shave & a Haircut](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/93804107233/luckyraeve-how-they-make-you-a-weapon-shave)

 

a comic adaptation of [How They Make You a Weapon- Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1621463/chapters/3533624)

 

 


	2. How They Make You a Weapon - Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How They Make You a Weapon - the comic
> 
> [part 2 : Loyalty](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/99930945038/luckyraeve-how-they-make-you-a-weapon-loyalty)
> 
> art by [luckyraeve](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for ideal mobile viewing, please visit our tumblr](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/99930945038/luckyraeve-how-they-make-you-a-weapon-loyalty)

[part 2 : Loyalty](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/99930945038/luckyraeve-how-they-make-you-a-weapon-loyalty)

 

 

a comic adaptation of [How They Make You a Weapon- Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1621463/chapters/3533624)


	3. How They Make You a Weapon - 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a companion piece to "Control"  
> art by [luckyraeve](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for ideal mobile viewing, please visit our tumblr](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/101210233963/luckyraeve-1989-a-htmyaw-verse-side-mission)

 

[ ](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/101210233963/luckyraeve-1989-a-htmyaw-verse-side-mission)


	4. How They Make You a Weapon - 1989 (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a second companion piece to "Control"  
> art by [luckyraeve](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for ideal mobile viewing, please visit our tumblr](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/101900198393/luckyraeve-1989-part-2-part-1-is-here)

"1989" -a comic adaptation of [Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2516831)

 

[ ](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/101900198393/luckyraeve-1989-part-2-part-1-is-here)


	5. How They Make You a Weapon - Juneau (1994)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comic version of [Juneau](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3243746)  
> comic adaptation and art by [luckyraeve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyraeve/pseuds/luckyraeve)  
> words by [ monicawoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe)
> 
> The Winter Soldier is sent to kill a mutant living in Alaska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ideal mobile viewing, please visit [our tumblr!](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/154302093343/luckyraeve-juneau-a-htmyaw-verse-side)

A partial comic adaptation of [Juneau](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3243746)  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***** please do not repost in whole or in part *****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Consider [reblogging on tumblr](http://howtheymakeyouaweapon.tumblr.com/post/154302093343/luckyraeve-juneau-a-htmyaw-verse-side)


End file.
